


Short Drabbles

by thunderplus



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderplus/pseuds/thunderplus
Summary: 一些最近在玩的游戏的小短文。
Relationships: The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 5





	1. City in the Rain

不知怎么地，在这个城市相对寂静的一隅听到脚步声，奎若并不特别吃惊。那种脚步和他路上遇见的别的虫子机械、重复的步伐不一样，更加有活力和目的，而且听起来颇为熟悉。

他转过身去，看到之前有过几面之缘的那个矮个儿朋友从走廊另一头的昏暗中浮现，东张西望，瞧着四周。它发现奎若和长椅在前面之后，走得更快了一些。

“嘿，很高兴又碰到你了。”它到近前的时候奎若打了个招呼。他的朋友跳上长椅，小脑袋抬起来望着他。要从那个光洁的头壳（或者是面具？）上读出情绪有些费劲，但它周围似乎也漂浮着一种愉快的氛围。

奎若向着玻璃窗户的方向大致比划了一下，“欢迎来到首都。”这个房间位置比较高，可以俯瞰泪水之城，那些色彩灰暗的建筑和雕塑在雨幕中画出一幅朦胧、阴郁而神秘的景象。

他的目光落在对方背着的武器上。如他之前观察一样，锋刃上已经布有许多细小缺口和划痕，像是上了年岁。“我想你是来这里拜访那位打磨骨钉的工匠的？”奎若试探地问道，得到两下点头作为回答。前些时候在螳螂们居住的村子里相逢时，他向他的朋友提过一回。小家伙显然听取了他的意见，这让奎若心里涌起一种温暖的满足感。

“那位工匠住在比较偏远的边缘地区，你或许要仔细找一找才行。城里这儿那儿也有不少哨兵巡逻，他们的刀枪可不长眼睛，要小心。”他发现自己忍不住多嘴起来，想把能够带来帮助的信息都分享给他的伙伴，尽管知道它能够照顾好自己。独自旅行到这么远的地方来可不是件简单的事。

小家伙拍拍背上的骨钉，跳下椅子，但走出几步后回头来盯着他。奎若慢了半拍才反应过来对方的意思。

“噢，不，谢谢你邀请我同行，但我打算在这里再待一会儿，这里是个不错的地方……”他抱歉地说道，有些犹豫，但还是加上一句，“也许你也可以把这儿暂时当成落脚点。”

又是一次点头，随后他的朋友消失在通往楼下的门后面。

雨声重新盖过一切别的动静，奎若的精神也回归了沉思的状态。圣巢首都和它的所有秘密近在咫尺，但他仍然心存疑虑，不敢轻易踏进其中。就好像探险者在黄昏时分的森林前却步，因为知道夜色即将降临，他将会面对未知的危险。

但是当他眺望在雨水中微微泛光的屋檐和尖顶，看着虫子不知疲倦地木然徘徊于街道，还有远处那座宏伟耸立的圣堂般的巨大建筑，奎若很难分辨他感觉到的这种牵制究竟只是源于恐惧，还是掺杂了一些更深层的情感，比如说怀念和乡愁。他曾听一些旅伴谈起许久以后故地重游但发现故地改变了太多，他们不愿意亲眼去证实那些改变，最后选择再次转身离开。他们说往往你越是靠近，就越是胆怯。

奎若知道他并非第一次来到这座城市，他曾经属于这里，或者至少居住过那么一段时间，所以它的大致模样面貌在他心中唤起了亲切的感受。但细微之处又和记忆中有所不同，而他不太能精确指出到底哪里不同。可能他忘记了一些本不该忘记的重要东西，漂泊中记忆容易模糊，心智容易迟钝。

但他会想起来的，只不过需要时间。

奎若到现在都十分好奇他的小个子朋友是不是出于和他同样的目的而旅行，为了寻找它缺少、遗忘的东西？当然，从苍绿之径游弋到王后车站，虫子的理由和目标千奇百怪，有些相信他们背负未竟的使命，有些兴趣非同一般，为废墟所吸引，有些则是单纯无处可去。如果他的朋友也有什么故事想要告诉他，奎若会欣然倾听，前提是他能搞懂小家伙是怎样说话的。到现在为止，他还没有见过它用除了点头摇头以及一些简单肢体动作以外的方式表达意思。偶尔他似乎能在静默中感知到它的情绪，仿佛它可以通过某种方式无声地与外界交流，但那缥缈的感受又没有实际依据。

他闭目休息了片刻，直到一只冰凉的小手轻轻碰了碰他的膝盖。奎若倏地睁开眼睛，被这触感吓了一跳。 

他的朋友歪着脑袋，把骨钉举到他面前。奎若定下神仔细打量一番，不禁赞叹工匠的手艺。银色表面已经被打磨得光滑干净，锋口锐利无比，这样的武器想必可以给之后的旅程提供保障，圣巢中某些更阴暗的角落栖息着更凶狠不讲道理的居民，防身的手段越周全越好。

奎若看着对方收起骨钉，坐到他旁边，不知道从哪里掏出一本袖珍笔记本，在上面涂涂画画起来。他凑过去一瞧，发现那是些简单的涂鸦，笔触稚拙如孩童，一只只的似乎都是首都的居民。那些覆甲持剑的士兵、壮硕的守卫（肚子画得特别圆）、麻烦缠人的小蝠虫，虽然没有细节，但最大的特征都很清楚，能认得出来。

画完这些之后，它又从笔记本中间抽出一张对折的纸。展开后奎若认出那上面的各种线条和标记构成了一个首都的简易地图，只是看上去像是出自另外一位作者。空白的地方被噌噌地补上新的记号与线条。

奎若第一次知道他的朋友也有记录的习惯，那种简单直白的记录方式有它自己的吸引力。奎若充满兴致地看着它画了许久，直到小家伙挠了挠脑袋，也许认为没什么别的可画了，收起那支小羽毛笔。

他原本还想再问些问题，比方说那漂亮的地图是出自谁手，还有对于他的朋友为何一路游历的好奇。另外他还回忆起城市上方那处湖泊的传闻，也是值得聊聊的一个话题。但是它的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，已经十分困倦的模样。它用小手把披风卷起来裹住自己，像结蛹似地蜷成一团，头慢慢垂了下去。

于是奎若决定让朋友养足精神是眼下最要紧的。探索圣巢并不轻松，他也有所体会。而且房间四周笼罩着雨点敲打玻璃的乐曲，要是在疲惫时听起来确实让眼睛上下打架。

不一会儿它就睡熟了。奎若看着窗上水痕形成的图纹不停地变换，肩膀突然一沉，发现精疲力竭的小探险者竟在梦中不自觉把头靠了过来。这倒是个稀奇事，他们虽然见过好几面，彼此之间却不曾有太多肢体接触，至少从来没有如此亲近……

奎若盯着那小小的身体，夹在一种想要伸手抚摸它的头顶又生怕惊扰它睡眠的两难之中。他好像听到另一个自己问道，这也不是什么难以承担的后果，为何踌躇良久。但他终于因为说不出的约束而收回了手，只是微微调整身体重心偏向他的朋友，好让它靠得稳一些，谨慎地满足于手臂上对方的重量，和那感受给他带来的细小喜悦。

很快地睡意也占据了他的意识。奎若用手揉一揉自己的前额，不再抵抗梦的召唤，任由黑暗轻柔包覆住视野。


	2. 已矣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修罗结局，一心视角

天守阁里有人倒在了榻榻米上，一声闷响，不是高大壮硕的男子倒下的声音，是一个女子。一心正在上台阶，但知道不管上面发生了什么，他都已经来晚了。

他踩到一滩血上，是湿的，刚泼出来的，从永真身下蔓延开去。她的刀掉在手边，那是刀法初有所成时候他赠予的。一心还记得那个在雪地里练习挥刀的小女孩。

他走过去，跪下身轻轻抱起她。永真没有回应，没有动作，头颅往后坠下去，黑发散开露出洁白的香消玉殒的小脸。她的身体在褂子里消瘦得像冬天里的枯枝，都是骨头，没有肉，轻若无物。

一心想起这些日子她在整个苇名到处奔忙，给他煎药，照顾平田家的儿子的起居，还受他所托看着弦一郎和猿猴，不让他俩胡来。他在她肩上放了太多担子了。而永真也要强，硬是把这些责任扛下来，甚至是本不该她来的一些，也一并承担。

如今他终究又对不起了道玄一回。

枭之子背对他站在阁楼边，望着夕阳如血，好像没把自己刚取的一条人命放在心上。子如其父，无情之处这般相似。

当看到老鼠悄悄溜进城里，一心便知道那是猫头鹰无言的告示——他要回来拿他一直想要的东西。但老鼠不能左右大局，个中关键在于经他多年培养，俨然成了致命刀锋的义子。一心本来心知肚明，但到底抱了一分期冀和一分好奇，想来还有一分感情所累的优柔寡断，只从旁观察着这寡言的忍者，希望他跟随其主多年，在平田家仁慈的教诲下，自明白何为正确的选择。那是一心和老友的一场赌局，赌他的义子到底要成全忠字还是孝字。

现在看来，他必是赌错了。

要问为何，因为只狼回身时眼睛里再找不到先前那种理智和自制。仍是两汪深潭，但往外冒着蓬勃杀意。只有身负怨恨化为恶鬼者才会释放那般杀意。

他用忍义手打出一发苦无，忍具破空之时几只随之翻飞的金色幻蝶并同着直往一心面门袭来。

那样子的蝴蝶在苇名足有三年未见过了。

阿蝶，听闻你新收了徒弟？你可已经有些年头没再收徒了，真是稀奇事。

蝴蝶不禁莞尔，斜了他一眼，只说，这孩子不一般，是个能成事的苗子。

一心大笑抚掌，也是，若非天性极佳你也断不肯教的。不过你那爱徒之后务必要引见给咱们认识一下才行。

我怕他见了你的刀法，要是倾慕不已，想拜你为师了，那当怎么办？

这女子的幻术无人可出其右，忍术亦精通，显然是在调侃他了。一心把手中酒一饮而尽，回道，技多不压身，我要能教他几招苇名流不也有所助益，不占你师傅的名头就是。

雅孝隔着中间几人问他，一心大人，您不是也要给弦一郎找新师傅了么，可有人选？

一心突然哑然，在指间转着酒杯，眼前浮现使役雷电的淤加美人的身姿。他曾向巴提过此事，巴没有回绝但也没有一口答允下来，说要等弦一郎再长大些，才能知道他可否学习她们一族的技法，因为那不是常人轻易能学的东西。

他斟酌了会儿，道，有是有了，但八字还没一撇，何不等那人答应了之后再说呢。我看他这阵子跟你学骑术也不错，男子汉是该学会如何御马。

雅孝这身长九尺的大汉腆笑着挠挠脑后，连声答不敢，过奖。

那边厢枭已酩酊大醉，从天灵盖红到脖子根，大着舌头嚷嚷苇名岂能满足，总有一天我要将这日本国尽收囊中。旁边的道玄掩住鼻子躲避酒气，皱眉道，劫后余生，已是万幸，百姓好不容易过上几年安稳日子，你又动起什么脑筋，不如知足一些。枭却不理不睬，兀自豪饮。道玄便长叹一声，只当是醉中玩笑话，转过头去摆弄手中的机关物什。

酒过几轮，原本清醒的人面上也有了醺意。一心离席到窗边去醒酒，瞧见楼下樱花，和樱花树荫中一双人影。丈吹着笛，巴在旁随乐声起舞，灵动不似人间之物。他呆望了一会儿，才注意到永真和弦一郎也在树下。两个孩子并坐在一块石头上，也看着她的舞蹈，看得入迷。

无论一心如何邀约，丈与巴从不肯与众人共饮一杯，对酒当歌。但那两人有自己乐衷之事，也强迫不得。

他此生便笃信这四个字，一辈子不愿顺其自然之时唯有盗国一战。只是他亦有悔。人生到头，才恍悟曾经许多可转圜之事，皆成遗憾。 

相传修罗此物百年才现一回。苇名这土地虽蒙神龙庇佑，源之水滋养，短短二十载却出了两个。也许走了太多的人命，怨气积存，也易横生妖异。不止是妖物，还有足以打开黄泉之门的妖刀。

但这些日子以来一心老了许多，能听到上天向自己呼唤：大限将至。当年用十字斩斩下猿猴手臂的那个武士离他愈来愈远，应对只狼的每一刀都向内消耗神魂，再没有那么轻松了。

枭之子，他原本寄望于这独臂的狼能在最后关头替他把守住弦一郎，悬崖勒马，万毋再失去为人的根本。但那已成空想。


End file.
